


Commissions

by Tabithian



Series: Patchwork [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Gotham City Sirens (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabithian/pseuds/Tabithian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim supposes something like this was bound to happen eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commissions

**Author's Note:**

> thesensibleone13 asked for more in this 'verse, and Saj_te_Gyuhyall wanted to see some of the villains finding out that Red Robin and Red Hood knit, so. *hands*

Tim supposes something like this was bound to happen eventually.

"Really, baby bird?" 

Tim could say something about Jason's habit of leaving his finished knitting projects around Gotham, but. Jason's _trying_. He's knitting things that other people (Bruce, Dick, the rest of their odd little family) can actually wear now. Not the godawful creations he'd made as some kind of dare, and maybe also because it's _Jason_. And while he's not to the point where he can present them as gifts in a way normal society approves of, it's not that strange for them.

“It's Gotham,” Tim says, because Jason should know this by now. And as fun as it would be to argue with Jason over this, there's still - 

"Oh, these are just darling."

There's still Harley and Ivy and _Selina_. Cooing over the latest of Jason's offerings. Amigurumi dolls of Batman and the rest of the Bats in hideously ugly Christmas sweaters. (The holidays are coming up and Jason's just as bad as Dick in his own way.)

"Do you take commissions?" Selina asks, smirking at them because of course she thinks this is hilarious.

Tim bites his lip and slides a look at Jason. They aren't hurt aside from their pride, and really, in Gotham, things like pride tend to take a back seat in matters like this. They're not hurt, no, but they're wrapped up in Ivy's plants and neither of them can get loose. 

"Hood - "

Jason turns his head to look at Tim, so not a happy camper. "Don't even."

It's possible Tim would be intimidated any other time. (Not really, but he might put a little effort in pretending to be for Jason's sake.)

"What do you want?" he asks Selina.

Even if Jason refuses, and it's looking like he will, Tim's willing to listen. (He'd rather not spend the rest of the night trussed up in Ivy's plants, because eventually Bruce _will_ come looking, and that means Damian and there's just no way he'll let either of them live it down.)

Selina holds up the little Batman doll wearing a sweater with reindeer on it. “A few more of these, if you don't mind?” A pause as she pokes Rudolph's bright red nose. “And perhaps a sweater or two in this size?”

Tim shares a look with Jason. “For the doll?”

Harley giggles, waving her mitten-clad hands. “For her babies!”

Ivy laughs, curling an arm over her shoulder while Selina smiles, fondly. “For my babies,” she agrees.

“What, their fur's not good enough?” Jason asks.

Selina's eyes narrow slightly. “Can you do it?”

“You'll let us go if we do?” Tim asks, wondering why these things always seem to happen to him. (Them.)

Selina looks at Ivy, fascinated by the blinking lights on the horrible sweater the Nightwing doll she's holding is wearing. “Ivy?”

Ivy blinks, and looks at them. “Of course.”

Tim looks at Jason, who is still quietly seething. 

“ _Hood_.”

Jason growls something that resembles assent, and Tim. Tim just wants to go home and pretend this never happened. 

“Deal.”

********

“...Drake.”

There's an odd note in Damian's voice.

“What is the meaning of this?” Damian demands, thrusting a series of pictures at Tim. “Father and I found these on patrol.”

Tim takes the photos from Damian, and feels the corners of his mouth turn up. They're from Selina, and now her request for the sweaters make sense. 

There are no identifying landmarks, nothing to give away where the pictures were taken. Just Harley and Ivy playing with a litter of hairless kittens. The kittens are wearing awful Christmas sweaters and tiny pairs of reindeer antlers with jingle bells firmly attached. The top photo shows a smiling Selina with the largest of the kittens in a little Batman sweater and cowl. (Jason's contribution.)

“Nothing to worry about, Damian,” Tim says, and makes a mental note to send copies of the pictures to Jason if Selina or the others haven't already done so.


End file.
